What if Gabby never went to East High
by Apple.Banana.Cherry
Summary: What if Gabby never went to East High? What if Gabby and Ryan met some where else? A Ryan and Gabby story mostly but has a bit of Chad and Taylor, Kelsi and Jason and Troy and Sharpay.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: In my story Gabriella never turned up to East High after the ski lodge. Her and Ryan well you will have to read to find out how they met.

It has been nearly 10 years since Gabriella and Troy first met at the ski lodge.

Troy and Sharpay Bolton: They have 3 children. A 6-year-old Ella Jasmine Bolton. A 4-year-old Riley Owen Bolton and 1-year-old twin girls Emily Jane Bolton and Sarah Lily Bolton.

Ryan and Gabriella Evans: No children yet.

Chad and Taylor Danforth: They have 3 children. An 8-year-old Nathaniel Caleb Danforth. A 5-year-old Sebastian John Danforth and a 2 year old Hannah Alexa Rachel Danforth.

Jason and Kelsi Cross: They have 2 children. A 7-year-old Isabelle Lauren Mia Cross and a 3 year old Marissa Kaylee Cross.

**Chapter 1: Meeting Gabriella.**

"Ryan. I'm so nervous. I'm not ready to meet your family and friends. Please. Can't we just wait?"

"Gabby, baby, we can't because Sharpay knows that I have met someone. Who knows what she will say when I tell her that I am married."

"Exactly. I'm so scared that she will hate me. You did when you first met me."

_Flashback_

_Gabriella Montez had just arrived at the best academy in the world. The California Music Academy. At the academy you could improve any music skill you had. Gabriella's was singing._

_Ever since that time she had sung with Troy she had regained her confidence in singing and she had decided to audition to get into the C.M.A. To her surprise she got in. It was her first day. She was walking down the hall looking at her timetable when she bumped into someone and knocked all the person's books plus her own to the floor._

"_Watch where you are going next time," said a voice. She looked up and looked into the eyes of the most handsomest guy she had ever met._

"_Uh um I'm so sorry." She said as she reached down and began to pick up the books._

" _Yea right. Pass me my books please," he said. She passed him his books._

"_Ryan? That's a nice name."_

"_Yea and so is see you later. Now evaporate small person." And Ryan walked off._

"_Uh excuse me. You forgot your music book." Ryan turned around._

"_Thank you now buh bi."_

_Gabriella walked to her next class. When she found it that is. When she walked in she didn't look around the class she just walked in and sat down. The teacher walked in._

"_Hello class. I am Miss Judy Flower but you can call me Judy. Now as you all know this is the most talented class of the C.M.S and we are here to improve your singing. I am a singer myself. This is a song I wrote myself."_

**Gotta find your inner strength**

_**If you can't then just throw life away**_

_**Gotta learn to rely on you**_

_**Beauty, strength and wisdom too**_

_**You're beautiful inside and out**_

_**Lead a great life without a doubt**_

_**Don't need a man to make things fair**_

'_**Cuz more then likely he won't be there**_

_**Listen girl, gotta know it's true**_

_**In the end all you've got is you**_

_The whole class clapped. Well, the 10 that were lucky enough to get into the class._

"_Now we have paired you up for the end of year concert that we will be having. You will have to make up your own song. It is a boy and girl pairing. The first pair is Adam and Grace. Next is Morgan and Andrew. Next is Jack and Emma. Next Ryan and Gabriella. The last pair is Ashley and James. Now go find your pairs."_

_Ryan walked over to Gabriella._

"_Oh no. It's you." Ryan said._

"_Hey I'm not that bad. Now let's get on task."_

"_Ok well how about you come over to my place tonight and we can work on it. I'm not happy about it but I guess I will have to get used to it."_

"_Ok well see you about 7."_

"_Sure. Bye."_

_Gabriella and Ryan walked out of class and went separate ways. Gabriella went back to her place and got dressed in a stunning baby blue top with a pair of hipster jeans. She went around to Ryan's place. She knocked on the door and Ryan opened it and when he seen Gabriella he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Ever since that night they have been together._

_End of Flashback_

It had been two years since they met and they are on their way back to New Mexico so Gabby could meet Ryan's family and friends.

"Babe, I don't think she will hate you. I didn't hate you I just simply didn't like you. But now I love you. And I can't imagine my life without you. So come on. Cheer up." Ryan gave Gabby a passionate kiss and then turned his attention back to the movie that was playing on the plane. It was some sci-fi movie.

"We will be landing in New Mexico in approximately 10 minutes. Please remain seated until the plane has settled on the ground. Thank you for flying with us."

"See we are almost there Gabs."

"Yea. Do you want to know something Ryan?"

"What?"

"I love you. And I'm glad that I married you."

"I love you too and I'm glad I married you."

Gabby smiled at Ryan. She hated flying especially when the plane was landing. She grabbed Ryan's hand and squeezed it tight.

"Gabs loosen up. It's not going to be that terrifying meeting my family."

"I know. I just hate flying. Especially the landing part."

"Oh well you don't need to worry because I'm here." He gives her another passionate kiss. "And Gabs?"

"Yea Ry."

"My sister and her family will probably be waiting as well as my friends. I hope that's all right."

"Uh sure."

Gabby wasn't so sure but she decided that she had to meet them at some stage. The plane landed and everyone started getting off. Gabby and Ryan were the last people to get off.

"Now Gabs, are you ready to do this?"

"Yip. I am Ry. I'm ready for anything."

They stepped off the plane and a beautiful blonde came running towards them and pulled Ryan into a hug.

"Ryan. Oh my gosh. I missed you. How have you been? Oh is this the girl you have been talking about? Oh she is pretty Ryan. You know how to pick them. What's her name?"

"Sharpay I would like you to meet my beautiful, intelligent and talented wife Gabriella Evans. Gabs this is my sister Sharpay Bolton."

_Bolton. Bolton. Why does that sound so familiar? _Gabby thought.

"Oh hi. Wow. Wait. Did my brother just say that this is his wife?"

"Yes Shar I did. Gabs and I got married last week. It was just one of those Las Vegas weddings. We came back here to have a proper one."

"Oh. Well, I found you guys a house. It's beautiful. It has 5 bedrooms. 2 bathrooms. A living room with a kid's playroom joint on to it. A huge kitchen. A spa. A swimming pool with a little kid's pool aswell. And it has a games room. And a recording studio. Oh you guys will love it. Come on. I have to show you. Then I have to get home to Troy and the kids."

"Wait. Are you Troy Bolton's wife?" Gabby said.

"Yes I am. Why's that?"

"Oh I just know him. We met about 10 years ago at a ski lodge."

"Oh right well let's get going to see the house. It's actually right next door to Chad and Taylor Danforth." Sharpay said.

"Oh Gabs you will get along well with Taylor. She loves science aswell." Ryan said.

"Great. Now let's get going to see this house."

Sharpay strolls ahead to go get the bags.

"Ry, I'm not feeling to well."

"Are you ok Gabs?"

"No. I feel sick. But I'm fine. Let's just go."

"Ok. But as soon as we get home I want you to go and have a sleep."

"Yes dad."

Gabby and Ryan both laugh. They walk hand in hand over to where Sharpay is.

"Are you two love birds ready?"

"Yes we are."

"Right then. Let's go."

Sharpay, Ryan and Gabby walk out to Sharpay's pink convertible.

"Ryan and Gabby you also have a present waiting for you at the house."

"Ok then."

They pull up to a big house. Gabby is amazed and surprised.

"Uh we can't pay for this."

Sharpay laughs.

"Just think of it as a wedding present."

"No Shar we can't accept this. Can we Gabs?"

"No. We can't."

"Come on. Let's just go inside."

They all go inside and go outside. There is a banner up saying, "Welcome home Ryan and his new girlfriend"

"Surprise" Troy, Chad, Taylor, Kelsi and Jason all jump up.

"Hey everyone. Where are your kids?" Ryan says.

"We're here Uncle Ryan." Ryan and Gabby turn around and see all the kids.

"Oh hey all you." They all come running up and give Ryan a hug.

"So Ryan, when are you and your lady going to start a family." Chad joked.

"Well actually we are trying at the moment." Ryan said

"But you aren't married." Kelsi said.

"Um well actually we are."

"What?" everyone says at the same time.

"Gabby and I got married last week in Las Vegas. We came back to move here, start a family and get married properly in front of our friends and family."

"Oh. Congratulations."

"Thanks." Gabby said.

"I hear that you are going to sing us the song that you wrote at the C.M.A."

"After we have had something to eat and drink. I think Gabby may have Jet Lag."

"Ry, I feel dizzy."

"Ok Gabs. Go lie…"

Gabby fell to the floor. Her face was pale.

"Someone call an ambulance. And hurry," said a frantic Ryan.

A/N: I'm going to stop it there. Please review and I will update soon. Hopefully. Sorry if it sucked. It is my first High School Musical fanfic.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here is the next chapter for this story. I hope you like it and please review. I decided to start doing it by people's POV's.

Chapter 2: Is Gabby all right? Sharpay's POV 

"Ryan calm down. She is going to be fine. Trust me." Kelsi said.

"No she's not. Look at her. She's pale. She fainted. She's she's…" Ryan said.

"Oh my gosh. You love her. You really really love her don't you. Oh Ryan." I said.

"Shut up Sharpay. So what if I love her. She's my wife I should love her shouldn't I?" Ryan replied.

"Yes of course you should but I just thought that maybe you thought that you were too old to come back here without a girlfriend or a wife so I thought that Gabriella was just a random person that you married in a Las Vegas wedding to show me that you had found someone but now I know. You are in love. You love Gabriella. You love Gabriella Montez- Evans. My big brother as finally found someone to love." I said with a tear in my eye.

Troy's POV 

Oh my gosh. Gabriella Montez. Gabriella Montez married Ryan Evans. Oh my gosh. The person that made me realize I could sing. If it wasn't for her I never would of gotten to know Sharpay better. I never would of married Sharpay if it wasn't for Gabriella. Oh my gosh. That's why she looked so familiar. Oh my gosh.

"Sharpay just shut up. Troy can you help me get her out to my car please?" Ryan said. I turned around and saw that Gabby was trying to sit up. She still looked as pale as she did before if not paler.

"Gabby. Hey Gabs don't sit up. Here let me help you." Ryan said as he rushed over to Gabby's side.

"I'm going to be sick." Gabby said as she threw up over Ryan. He helped her sit up and got her out to the car with the help of me.

"Shar I am just going to take Gabs to the hospital. We will be back soon." Ryan told Sharpay.

"Ok well, we are leaving now anyway." Sharpay replied

"Where is your car Chad? Where's yours Kels?" Ryan asked

"Um well that's the surprise I guess. We live right here." Chad said as he jumped over the fence.

"And we live over there." Kelsi said as she pointed across the street.

"What about you and Troy?" Ryan asked Sharpay.

"Well, we live next door to you as well. Except on this side." I replied.

"Oh gees if it wasn't bad enough putting up with you all in high school I have to live near you." Ryan said as he was trying not to laugh or smile.

"Well I guess we will see you when we get back from the hospital. Bye guys." Ryan said.

"Bye Ryan. Bye Gabby." Everyone replied. "Good luck."

"Thank you all." Gabby said.

At The Hospital Gabby's POV 

"Miss Montez?" the receptionist asked

"Yes." Ryan replied

"Dr. Holmes will see you now." The receptionist replied.

"Thank you." I said.

Ryan and I walked into the office. (A/N: I am not too sure how this would go so I'm just making it up.)

"Right now Miss Montez follow me and I will show you a room where you can get changed into a gown." Nurse Jenny said.

I followed the nurse and put the gown on. When I came back out Ryan was talking to the doctor.

"Now Miss Montez have you been having any thing else happening that doesn't normally happen?" Dr. Holmes asked.

"Well, she has been having some nausea and she gets a lot of headaches and she always looks pale. We just flew in from California today so it may just be Jet Lag." Ryan said.

"I was asking Miss Montez but since she doesn't look well I guess you can answer these questions. Now what relation are you too Miss Montez?" Dr. Holmes asked

"I am actually her" I cut him off.

"He's my brother." I said

"Oh right Mr Montez then." Dr. Holmes said. I giggled and Ryan put on a straight face.

"Ah yes." Ryan said.

"So you say that Miss Montez has been having some nausea. When does this happen? Morning afternoon night time?" Dr. Holmes asked

"Um normally in the morning but sometimes early afternoon." Ryan replied

"Ok. How long has it been going on for?" Dr. Holmes asked.

"Um probably about two three months." Ryan replied

"Ok. Now with these headaches what does she do when she gets them?" Dr. Holmes asked.

"Um I normally tell her to go lie down and to get a drink of water." Ryan replied

"Ok. Has she been having weird cravings?" Dr. Holmes asked

"Um yes actually. The other day she wanted pickles and ice cream. And then she wanted something else I can't remember what it was though but it was really weird as well. I think it was sawdust with chocolate and jelly." Ryan replied

"Ok this is a personal question so I think Miss Montez may want to answer it herself." Dr. Holmes said

"I don't mind doctor." I replied

"Ok. Miss Montez have you had sex in the last four to five months?" Dr. Holmes asked me

"Yes I have." I replied

"Ok. Did you use protection?" Dr. Holmes asked.

"Um I can't remember did we Ryan?" I asked

"Wait. You had sex with your brother." Dr. Holmes replied shocked.

"No. He's not my brother. He is my husband." I replied

"Ok then that's a relief." Dr. Holmes said.

"Yeah we did Gabs but I think it may of broke." Ryan said.

"Ok. Have you been having proper periods?" Dr. Holmes asked.

"Um well no actually. They have been abnormal but I haven't been worried about that. I have been too stressed with meeting Ryan's family and what they would think of me." I replied.

"Ok. Well if you follow me again and take this cup and can you please pee in it." Dr. Holmes asked

"Ok then." I replied.

I followed the doctor and she led me into the bathroom. I was in there for five minutes and then I came out.

"Thank you Miss Montez. Now you can wait here or else you can go home. They will be back in about 1-2 hours." Dr. Holmes said.

"We might just stay here." I replied.

"Ok well I will leave you two alone." Dr. Holmes said.

Dr. Holmes left and Ryan and I began to talk.

"So Mr Montez how are you?" I asked Ryan. I couldn't help myself. I had to say that.

"I'm fine Miss Montez what about you?" Ryan said as he got up to go sit beside me. He gave me a passionate kiss and a hug then sat down beside me.

"I'm fine aswell. Thank you for asking." I replied.

"Your welcome." Ryan said as he begun to tickle me.

Back at Gabby and Ryan's new place Kelsi's POV 

Taylor, Sharpay and I were sitting outside by the pool. Troy, Chad and Jason were out on the basketball court that was in between Sharpay's and Troy's house and Gabby and Ryan's house. Troy, Chad and Jason built it when we heard that Ryan was coming back to live in Alberqueque and when we found out he had a girlfriend. Emily, Sarah, Hannah and Marissa were all asleep. Riley and Sebastian were playing with the trucks. Ella, Nathaniel and Isabelle were playing in the pool.

"I wonder what was wrong with Gabby." I said.

"Same. She is my sister after all." Sharpay said.

"That is what I was like when I was about five months pregnant with Hannah." Taylor said

"Really? You don't think she could be. Could she?" I asked.

"It's possible." Taylor said.

"Yea it is. Wow I might be an auntie. Wow. My own brother. A father. That's very hard to imagine. But wow." Sharpay said

"Yea I know. Hey do you know what would be a good idea?" Taylor said.

"What?" Sharpay and I said at the same time.

"If we bought some furniture as a surprise for Gabby. We would have to get Ryan to help us but it would be a great surprise." Taylor said excitedly

"Or else we could buy it for them both and decorate the house. They would love it. I'm sure that you know what Ryan likes Shar and I'm sure that we could get a refund on the things they don't like. But that would be so cool." I said.

"I like it. I really really like it." Sharpay said.

"Let's do it." Taylor said.

"Ok. Tay can you run around and get Chad, Troy and Jason and we will tell them our idea." I said

"Ok." Taylor said

Taylor ran around to get Chad, Troy and Jason. All four of them came running back.

"What's up?" Chad said.

"Well, Kelsi and Taylor had an idea. A great idea." Sharpay said.

"That's my wife." Jason said as he came over to me and gave me a hug and a kiss. Chad went over to Taylor.

"That's my science geek." Chad said

"Hey be careful I may restrict you from some things." Taylor replied

I think Chad knew what she meant so he shut up.

"Anyway back to the great idea. She had an idea that we should decorate the house for Ryan and Gabby. Sort of as a welcome to the family gift for Gabby and a welcome back gift for Ryan." Sharpay continued.

"That sounds good." Jason said.

"Good. Now we need you to come and help us with the stuff as well as looking after the kids." Sharpay replied

"Why don't we just get the babysitter to look after them?" Troy asked

"Good idea. Troy go ring Melody up." Sharpay said

"Ok honey." Troy replied

"Right now we need to make Gabby and Ryan not come back to the house for awhile." I said.

"How about we give them two tickets to Hawaii for a honeymoon?" Jason said

"Sounds good." Sharpay said.

"Right so the plan is we are going to go now and get paint, wallpaper, furniture and anything else we need then we are going to get two tickets to Hawaii for Gabby and Ryan. Then when they are gone we are going to decorate the house. When they get back it will be a nice surprise." Taylor said.

"That's right." I said.

Troy comes back in.

"Melody is going to be at our place in 10 minutes." Troy said.

"Ok then. Let's get the kids over there." Chad said.

Back at the Doctor's Office Ryan's POV 

It has been 2 hours. Gabby and I have just been talking. Dr. Holmes comes back in.

"Mr and Mrs Montez?" she asked

"It's Mr and Mrs Evans." I replied

"Ok. Mr and Mrs Evans. We have some news that is going to change your life forever." Dr Holmes said

A/N: I'm getting tired now so I am going to stop it there. You probably know what the life-changing news is but it may not be what you think it is. No I think it is what you think it is but I don't know what it is that you think it is so I can't say that it is what you think it is. Ok that is just really confusing. Please R & R.


End file.
